


Tousled Locks

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bed head, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Honeymoon, Small Vacation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Leonard reflects on the last three days he was able to spend with Ray, tucked away in a small hotel room along the sandy edge of Italy.





	Tousled Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another tumblr prompt filled, sent by [Vee](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Based off of:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc. they look with their hair being a huge mess. Bonus: if Person A gets flustered when Person B pokes fun at them for liking it.

Leonard lays on his side, sheets strewn between his legs and cascading across Ray, folded in a way that reminds Leonard of the soft foam on top of the ocean. He’s glad that he’s awake at this hour, able to see the sun out of their balcony, peaking just above the horizon. It’s early, casting a warm orange glow around the room.

Ray’s still asleep, laying on his back with his head tilted into the pillow. Leonard likes seeing Ray so relaxed, not wringing his hands out nervously, or having a small crease between his brows. He worries that Ray will stress himself down to nothing but a pile of dust one day, so times like these, as rare as they may be, are a blessing.

Leonard had received permission from Sara to take Ray out. Get him out of the ship, out of the library and the lab, and back into the world. They’re still decades from _their_ present, but Leonard likes to remind Ray that their life doesn’t have to revolve around time travelling.

Leonard decided on Italy, and found a nice small town with gorgeous architecture and a lovely view. With a few bills and a charming smile, Leonard was able to book him and Ray a room for at least three nights at best. They’ve just spent their third night, verging into the morning of their fourth day, and Leonard likes to think he’s made it somewhat enjoyable for Ray.

Each night involved a great meal, one that Leonard even made for them. Ray seemed impressed, to say the least, and definitely appreciative.

He’d taken Ray around one day to look at some of the local art museums as well. Leonard was more of the art buff, but Ray happily strode along, hand laced with Leonard’s. Leonard’s favorite part was how aptly Ray listened to him. Leonard would point and give Ray the history behind some of the pieces he was familiar with, and Ray seemed to actually enjoy what Leonard was telling him.

They had at least one day at the water’s edge, which involved Ray in a pair of the shortest swim trunks Leonard had ever seen. Ray had actually forgotten his own swimsuit on the ship and Leonard had made it very clear they weren’t returning to the Waverider until after their little vacation, so they’d found him a pair of swim trunks at a local shop.

Leonard had also picked up a camera, one that looked ancient to both him and Ray, but was one of the newest pieces of technology available at that time. It was an old Kodak, one that he paid for with the money Gideon was so kind to provide, and also purchased three rolls of film.

Each night was filled of amorous attention, initiated with a kiss by Leonard and some initiated by Ray. Each night was spent with Leonard making sure Ray knew how much he meant to him, and he showed that by trailing his lips down Ray’s chest, or the way he settled himself firmly between Ray’s legs. And he knew Ray was reciprocating by the way he dug his fingernails into Leonard’s back, or the way his legs tightened around Leonard.

Their nights would end with heavy breathing, gasps and moans filling their room, but silent enough so as not to completely shake the hotel. Leonard can remember how Ray’s hands felt gripping onto his sides as Leonard rocked his hips back and forth. The bruise on the jut of Ray’s collarbone is a sight Leonard catches himself staring at often, knowing how he was the one behind the purple mark, but it’s fading and he’s half tempted to create a new one.

Leonard wants to remember this time. He’s already holding memories near and dear, and he’s glad he’s got some pictures that can be developed later. Those are going to be kept in his room as they will now be one his most important treasures. At the thought of the pictures, he remembers that he and Ray should have at least one roll of film left.

Leonard’s careful as he rolls onto his side, finding the camera resting nicely on the nightstand. He picks it up, turning it around and inspecting that he does in fact have the last roll of film left. It’s already seated into the camera, ready to use.

Leonard quirks a brow, glimpsing over at Ray to find the other still fast asleep. It’d be a miss opportunity if Leonard didn’t take a picture of Ray here and now, with the sun slanted against his skin and the way his eyes are shut ever so softly.

Leonard lifts the camera, getting Ray in the sight and pressing down on the button. There’s a small click as the shutter goes off, and it’s obnoxiously loud in the quiet room. At first Leonard worries he’ll be caught in the act, but Ray only shifts slightly, lifting one arm to tuck under his pillow.

Leonard’s smiling now, lifting the camera again. He snaps another picture, warmth spreading over him as he watches Ray’s brows dart down into confusion. Sleepy realization is dawning over Ray, and soon his eyes flutter open as he awakes. He blinks a few times before his eyes settle on Leonard, and almost instantly he smiles.

“Good morning.” Leonard tells him as he reaches around and sets the camera back down.

Ray’s nuzzles against his pillow, his smile awfully soft as he breathes. “Good morning.” He repeats, brown eyes glazing over Leonard. He’s thinking, Leonard can tell, but his thoughts are turned into actions when he reaches out and grabs onto Leonard’s wrist. With a small tug, Leonard lets Ray drag him down beside him.

Leonard sighs, as if he’s agitated, but Ray leans forward and places a small kiss to the top of Leonard’s noise. There’s no way he can pretend to be agitated now.

They sit in silence, allowing themselves to be swallowed in the moment. The sun’s getting brighter as the minutes pass, but it’s still in its early morning glow. Leonard can’t help but reach out and touch Ray, especially when the other looks so soft. He cups Ray’s cheek in his hand, thumb grazing mindlessly back and forth across the other’s cheekbone.

“Thank you.” Ray says as his eyes flutter shut again. “For this.”

Leonard’s heart swells, but he contains it by letting his lips twitch up into a smile. He doesn’t say anything though. Nothing comes to mind; nothing that could possibly fit this moment. His words would only ruin it.

But his silence grabs Ray’s attention because his eyes open to meet Leonard’s. “Were you…” Ray pauses to think, eyes darting over Leonard’s shoulder to the camera resting on the nightstand. “Were you taking pictures of me sleeping?”

“I might’ve been.” Leonard responds with a modicum of defense, but it’s hard to be bothered in the small abode they’ve built.

Ray laughs softly, shaking his head against his pillow. “You’re a bigger sap than I thought, Leonard Snart.”

“Don’t tell anybody,” Leonard shoots back with a smirk of his own.

Ray’s voice lowers down to a whisper, eyes alight with amusement. “I think people might have an idea.” He states before bursting into around of raspy morning giggles.

Leonard rolls his eyes but he lets Ray have his little laugh. It’s a matter of seconds before it dies off into small chuckles, up until Ray slides closer so he can place his head right on Leonard’s chest. He nuzzles against Leonard like he did his pillow, and if Leonard knows Ray, he’s pretty sure Ray’s listening to his heartbeat.

Leonard’s about to crack a joke until he realizes another picture-perfect opportunity. He’s gentle as he reaches over, and with his thieving abilities he’s rather smooth as he picks up the camera and positions it in a way that he can capture Ray falling back asleep on his chest. It’s an awkward position, having to move the clunky camera around so it’s facing them, but Leonard presses the button and the shutter clicks.

There’s a moment of silence, and Leonard thinks he gets away with it until he hears a soft: “Really, Snart?”

Leonard only chuckles at that, bringing the camera back to his side. Apparently his laughter is enough to get Ray to sit up, turning his narrowed but amused gaze on Leonard. Really, Leonard would’ve came back with a witty retort if it wasn’t for the fact that his brain is too consumed with the sight of Ray’s lovely bed head.

Ray’s lengthy locks are tousled, wavy in a sense that makes Leonard want to run his long fingers through his hair.

Oh, but he should get a picture instead.

Leonard lifts the camera, positions it before Ray can protest and snaps another image. When Leonard sets the camera back down, Ray’s head falls against his chest as he lets out a groan.

“You’re wasting all the film.” Ray chides.

Leonard reaches over, arm stretching as he sets the camera back down. “Not even close, Raymond.” He challenges before he flips Ray onto his back, and follows by slotting one of his legs between the other’s. As an after thought, his hand trails down Ray’s side, down his waist, and down to the crevice of Ray’s knee. He hooks his fingers behind the joint, lifting Ray’s leg so it curls around Leonard’s waist.

Ray seems content as his hands gingerly wrap around Snart’s neck, guiding him down into a firm kiss. “I love you.” Ray whispers into the morning, warmer than the sunlight against their sides.

Leonard gives him a slight nod, leaning down to graze his nose against Ray’s. “I love you too.” He states before delving down for another kiss.


End file.
